


What Zagreus Deserves

by DemonInPajamas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonInPajamas/pseuds/DemonInPajamas
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos always compete when they encounter each other during Zagreus' escapes, but Thanatos has a new reward...
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	What Zagreus Deserves

The chamber door had barely slammed shut behind the prince before he heard the sound of a familiar voice.

“Zagreus...surprised it took you so long.”

The corner of the prince’s lip rose towards his crimson laurel with a playful smirk. “Than. Always a pleasant surprise. Thought it would be a bit forward if I had rushed on your account, can’t let you see me too eager for a reward.”

The grim expression Thanatos wore shifted not an inch on Thanatos’ face despite Zagreus’ playful remark. His tawny eyes remained locked on Zagreus face, knowing full well if he let his focus drift even for a moment the prince’s charm and musculature would ruin the coy game the two enjoyed oh so much. “Not quite used to people rushing to meet me, usually quite the opposite. Nice to know it was at least a consideration. But besides...you haven’t won yet. Shall we then?”

Zagreus drew forth the blade of Stygia and Thanatos readied his scythe in response. This contest between the two had been played out for as long as either could remember and neither party wanted it to stop. If they couldn’t speak of their drive for one another with words and the physical distance between them was rocky...then let this be the manner in which they express their desire.

The eldritch lines preceding the appearance of the wretches of Hades who would serve as their opponents began tracing around the room. “I won’t go easy this time, Zagreus.”

“Would never dream of asking for anything less than the hardest you can offer.” Thanatos’ eyes narrowed. Before it had begun the prince had already gained the first point. “Come then, give me all you got!”

The exalted appeared, ready to prevent the escape of the prince. Thanatos and Zagreus knew this dance inside and out. Whoever took the higher count claimed victory...with a further submission from the loser once Zagreus returned to the Great Hall. Not that the two didn’t have their preference in how they lay together but the tease of it, pushing one another, implied...consequences, made the sport of it all the richer.

Zagreus was a blur across the battlefield, a thin line of sweat chasing off his forehead as he darted back and forth. His frame tight and winded like a rope drawn taught at the juncture but supple where it needed give. There was a certain rapture in his face that only appeared in one other context. Thanatos could do naught but appreciate the tension that raced through Zagreus’ body as he pivoted to and fro.

The embodiment of death’s own approach to such things was much more measured, paced. Death would come. There was no hurry. His scythe would strike when it knew it would be true while Zagreus threw himself about with abandon. Than hardly minded. Taking his time meant he was able to take in the prince’s form.

The prince felled a brightsword and took a moment to remark to his grim companion. “Really Than? Can’t keep it up today?”

Than gave a small “Hrmph,” and made the slightest gesture and suddenly his scythe ended enough of Elysium’s warriors to fill the score gap in a single moment. “Actions, Zagreus, not words.”

The two continued as the contest came to a conclusion. Prince Zagreus, of course, came out on top. He approached Thanatos with a wry look in his verdure and crimson eyes. _Curious though_ , Zagrues thought, _Than usually has a gift prepared when I win..._

“No compensation for a job well done this time?” A centaur heart was the usual fare and then Than would be on his way but no such thing was presented.

The cool winds of Elysium brushed through Thanatos’ ashen hair. “A little different than normal, Zagreus, but I think you’ll enjoy it just the same.”

He waved his cloak with a flourish and another figure appeared on her knees behind where it once was. A familiar woman with long hair a soft violet close to the silver of his own hair, her pink whip wrapped around her form binding her arm and single wing to her form. She was absent of the usual blue wrap enshrouding her with naught covering her but thankfully the perfect weather of Elysium left her quite comfortable, at least as far as the weather was concerned. Her usual confidence was a bit shaken with being naked, why she would be with a body like that who knows, and her whip was wrapped around her like a bow.

“Meg?” The prince exclaimed. “What kind of game is this, Than?”

Thanatos smiled. “Your reward to be enjoyed as you see fit. I’m in no rush to leave this time either.”

The prince’s eyes darted furtively

The fury scoffed and rolled her eyes towards Thanatos, looking up at him. “I told you he’d miss the idea. Always focused on escape.”

“No! Its just… you two are together on this? I never thought you’d have a problem with how I was with each of you but both of you here at once...not that the thought hasn’t crossed my mind!!- but in the middle of an escape? Technically I think I’m on the clock and if Hades were t-”

Her voice rose from her throat, calm and firm as ever. “Zagreus, stop trying to run or think something is in the way. Thanatos and I both want this. For you.” Thanatos nodded in agreement and lay down his scythe, lowering himself to be seated next to and up against Megaera. Knowing exactly the image she was making she leaned into Thanatos’ frame, doing her best to hide the momentary shiver at feeling his chest against her own body she said “Come, prince, take your prize. We’re literally begging you to do it.”

Zagreus made the playful “Hmph,” of acknowledgment that both of them loved so much and both of their eyes grew hungry as they knew the offer was accepted.

He slipped a finger up and under the whip wrapped on Meg’s neck, she could feel him slip between the pressure of her skin and the leather, the heat of his skin contrasting with the cool wind of Elysium against her throat. Zagreus tilted her head upward and he could see her lips parting reflexively. His green eye passed for one last look of approval from Thanatos. Death smiled upon Zagreus and the prince took his prize.

The fury met his mouth with her own, lips and tongue moving without hesitation. Much as she denied it she’d loved the idea when Thanatos approached her with it. As she thought of him, he brushed her hair off the side of her neck where he kissed her softly. This had been a surprise meant for the prince but she found herself enjoying it just as much. Without pulling away from her, Zagreus took Than by the chin and held him near, wanting to feel the breath and presence of both his lovers at the same time. The prince then pulled him in for a kiss, separating from Meg for the moment but only a moment as the prince pulled back and looked down at the two of them.

“Than, share me with Meg.”

Than looked a little shaken, contrasted with Meg who looked quite excited by the idea. “You mean...together we…?”

Meg nudged Than, her arms still bound behind her back. “The prince won, we’re his prize. That was the deal. I’m game if you are.”

Zagreus pulled his cloak and chiton aside, his already stiff cock showing. Thanatos and Meg both shifted towards Zagreus, his hands finding themselves on the side of their faces. Than looked a little nervous being in front of Meg but she was already going to work. Her tongue flicked playfully at Zagreus’ head while she looked conspiratorially at Thanatos. Zagreus could feel and hear the wet smacking of her lips along his shaft, not yet taking him all the way in but teasing it out, begging Thanatos to join in as well. Deciding he needed some encouragement, Zagreus ran his fingers through his lover’s ivory hair and pulled him in. With the slight bit of outside motivation, Thanatos was more than eager. Where Meg had teased Thanatos took Zagreus fully in his mouth, slowly at first until he heard Meg give a low whine next to him. _If I’m going to keep Zag from her I should at least fully enjoy him..._

Thanatos worked Zagreus as far into his mouth as he could, loving the sensation of his dick pushing down the back of his throat. Loving, caring, treating Zag like a precious delicacy… Their previous engagements had been few and far between but this sensation never left Than’s mind. Letting go, the immediacy of something else shoved so far into you that breathing gets difficult...even Death needs some time off and sucking off the Prince Of Hades was his self care of choice.

With some reluctance, Thanatos followed Zagreus’ hand as he pulled him away so that Meg could have her turn. Where Than tread with a cautious appreciation, Megaera went at Zagreus like he was her meat to be used. There was affection, but she knew how he liked it to be treated. Lips slurping along him, tongue tracing out and around the base of his cock, going at him less like a lover and more like an animal.

Zagreus grunted in his appreciation and the two in front of him grew weak at the sound. He was their prince, their love and all they wanted was to make him feel happy. The two continued to pleasure the prince as the winds of paradise brushed through his hair. For the first time in he didn’t know how long Zagreus felt...free. He deserved this, didn’t he? He had people who loved him and wanted to make him feel good. They went out of their way to show how MUCH they wanted to make him feel good. This was all for him, all for Zagreus. The Prince of Hades was taking what was his due. There had never been a more perfect prince who ever deserved more. The only thing Zagreus could possibly think that was missing would be if Dusa, his truest, deepest love was also present but their love was a private thing.

Still, Zagreus is nothing if not the picture of perfect behavior and he made sure that Thanatos and Megaera would feel appreciated, the prince was so good at that. He would still enjoy himself, he was the PRINCE after all and why shouldn’t he, even if Dusa wasn’t present. “Meg, lets get you out of those ties… I’d like you a bit more pliable. Than, lower yourself down to the ground and lift your le-”

\-------

A soft voice cut into Dusa’s ear. “Dusa, what are you doing in there?”

“AH!” Her quill fell out of the snake that had been holding it. She spun around to see who it was (Nyx!) and the parchment she had been writing on fluttered to the ground while she quickly tried to look as if she was on task dusting the great hall. “N-nothing, my lady. Just dusting, I’ll need to sweep soon, turn over th-”

“What is that writing you have?” The lady of the night began to lean down toward’s the parchment and what counted as Dusa’s heart stopped.

She zipped over quick as she could to intercept. “Trash, just trash. I’ll pick it up my Lady. Please don’t worry yourself with it!” Luckily, she was able to grab it in time before Nyx could read it.

“Trash… I see. Carry on then, I shall be in the gardens.”

Dusa breathed a sigh of relief as Nyx walked away. She muttered to her self and her prose covered paper, “Close one, Zagreus...”

“One last thing Dusa…” All her snake heads froze in shock as she slowly turned to face Nyx. “I wouldn’t call it trash. If you have invested the energy surely it is better than refuse. I would, perhaps, consider a change of your subjects’ names before you add the material to the archive.”

“O-of course, my lady...”


End file.
